Project Summary Core A (Administrative and Biostatistics Core) will provide detailed support and resources to each of the 4 proposed projects and to Core B, allowing a centralized and integrated administration of the proposed program project. The general areas of support include: management of all grants administration tasks with the National Institutes of Health and the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute, preparation and submission of all required reports, management of budgetary and accounting issues, preparation of abstracts for meetings, and preparation of manuscripts for publication. Core A will also organization the weekly meetings between project and core leaders, organize periodic in person meetings between project leaders and core leaders, and organize meeting of the internal and external advisory boards. Core A will facilitate electronic communication through maintenance of the existing joint website for data exchange and by providing multi-media based communication for the weekly meetings amongst investigators. Core A will also serve as an accounting and compliance resource, monitoring expenditures and providing budgetary oversight, serving to oversee all sub- contract billing, and carrying out any needed negotiation with vendors and processing of invoices. Staff from Core A will organize communication and meetings of both the internal and external advisory boards, and dissemination of their reports. Core A will provide oversight and assistance in maintaining all regulatory approvals (IACUC and IRB approvals). Finally Core A will provide extensive biostatistics support to all of the projects and Core B, including: analysis of data, power analysis, and planning of new and ongoing experiments as it relates to both ongoing studies and the preparation of abstracts, papers, and presentations. In aggregate, Core A will provide all of the necessary organizational, administrative, and statistics support commensurate with the needs of the individual projects and cores, and also the program project grant as a whole, so as to ensure efficient organization and administration of the proposed program project.